ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Halt's Mansion debuted in 1997?
We all know that Halt's Mansion was debuted in 2017, right? But what would happen if Halt's Mansion was debuted in 1997? List of changes * It would aired in March 15, 1997 and ended in July 13, 2007. * It will have 11 seasons. * The theme song would be "N/A". * Halt's Mansion Shorts would not exist. * The series would aired on The WB (1997-2005) and moved to Adult Swim (2005-2007). * Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem would not exist. * Ken and Chester would not be gay. * Marina, Taran, Veronica, Greg, Fluffy and Lil Skittles would not get they're voice change. * Veronica would not be dead until the series finale. * Rookie would've have been born in November 17, 1969 because she created this show when she was 27-year-old. * Joey and Becky would be voice by American voice actors instead of Canadian voice actors. * Macken would be voice by a female voice actor. * Mitzi would've have been Russian. * Taran and the other Widow cousins will first appear in season 6. * Marina would not be a female transgender. * Riddle's gender would be male. * Joey and Becky would not be bisexual. * Kyle and Lil Skittles would not be pansexual. * Max would not be polysexual. * Lil Skittles' name would change into Scotty McGang. ** Skittles' hair would be black and purple. * Melody would wear a pink dress. Plot Seven Widow cousins decided to move to the mansion due to Halt, Marina and Mackne's parents moving to Hawaii. Characters Main * Halt Widow '(voiced by Nick Bakay) - a 21-year-old laid-back homosexual sibling who has a metal prosthetic leg. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Marina and Mackne. * '''Marina Widow '(voiced by Candi Milo) - a 16-year-old immature sibling who always act tough. She lives in a mansion with her siblings, Halt and Mackne. * 'Mackne Widow '(voiced by June Foray) - a 14-year-old loner sibling who has a pet spider named Jolyne. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Halt and Marina. * 'Hal Widow '(voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a 18-year-old dim-witted cousin who has a deep raspy voice. He is the brother of Kimberly and Joey. * '''Kimberly Widow (voiced by E. G. Daily) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who has anger problem. She is the sister of Hal and Joey. * Joey Widow (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a 14-year-old intelligent cousin who wears an eye patch on his right eye. He is the brother of Hal and Kimberly. * Max Widow (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a 7-year-old timid cousin who is afraid of anything. He is the brother of Bella and Kyle. * Bella Widow (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a 8-year-old troublemaker cousin who is Mexican-American. She is the sister of Max and Kyle. * Kyle Widow (voiced by Scott Weinger) - a 25-year-old bossy cousin who is a gamer. He is the brother of Max and Bella. * Luka Widow (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 15-month-old playful cousin who is the baby of the Widow family. * Taran Widow (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 19-year-old alcoholic step cousin who lives in a mansion after he escape from jail. Supporting * Riddle the Crackhead (voiced by Joan Cusack) - a 16-year-old homeless crackhead who lives in a trash can. He is best friend with Marina. * Chester Serj (voiced by Linda Wallem) - a 14-year-old goth who is best friend with Daron. * Daron Slayer (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a 18-year-old goth who is best friend with Chester. * Veronica Apollo (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - a 18-year-old short-tempered girl who is Hal's ex-girlfriend. * Mitzi Widow (voiced by June Foray) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who speaks in a Russian accent. She is the sister of Willow and Ken. * Willow Widow (voiced by Susan Egan) - a 21-year-old natural cousin who is a yoga instructor. She is the sister of Mitzi and Ken. * Ken Widow (voiced by Rosie O'Donnell) - a 13-year-old comical cousin who likes to make some puns. He is the brother of Mitzi and Willow. * TJ Widow (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a 16-year-old short-tempered cousin who acts like a ghetto person. He is the brother of Samuel and Greg. * Samuel Widow (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a 8-year-old intelligent cousin who often roasts Joey. He is the brother of TJ and Greg. * Greg Widow (voiced by Billy West) - a 26-year-old mild-mannered cousin who is strangely addicted to Gucci. He is the brother of TJ and Samuel. * Becky Widow (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a 14-year-old accident-prone cousin who always get hurt or get hit by an random object. She is the sister of Tori and Isabella. * Tori Widow (voiced by Cheryl Chase) - a 14-year-old spoiled brat cousin who always getting in her way. She is the sister of Becky and Isabella. * Isabella Widow (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 14-year-old talkative cousin who likes to talk a lot. She is the sister of Becky and Tori. * Fluffy Widow (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a 18-year-old hyperactive cousin who acts like a dog. * Scotty McGang (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 16-year-old rapper who lives in a apartment. He is best friend with TJ. * Melody Kazoo (voiced by Russi Taylor) - a 18-year-old optimistic girl who is Hal's childhood best friend. Episodes Main article: List of Halt's Mansion episodes Trivia * The opening of the theme song is "N/A". * The animation was done by Rough Draft Studios from South Korea. * According to Rookie, this show takes place in Los Angeles, California. Merchandise Main article: List of Halt's Mansion merchandise Category:Halt's Mansion Category:Theories Category:What If? Category:VaporwaveToons2002's theories